Conventionally, there may arise a problem that water or the like leaks in a water pipe, a gas pipe, or the like buried under the ground. To cope with the above problem, a method for detecting a leakage position in a pipe or the like is studied.
As one of the above methods, a method in which an examiner confirms vibrations by his/her ears and detects a water leakage position in a pipe or the like is used. This method is a method in which the examiner listens to a water leakage sound by his/her ears from a land surface, specifies a position to listen to the water leakage sound best, investigates a pipe or the like, and confirms whether a leakage occurs.
However, in the method, since the examiner investigates vibrations in the pipe or the like by his/her ears, an experienced skill is required in order to detect the water leakage position with high accuracy.
Consequently, proposed is a system in which vibration detection devices are arranged in both ends of a measurement section of the pipe, detected pipe vibrations is transmitted to an external water leakage position analysis unit, and it detects the water leakage position in the pipe (Patent Literature 1).